


Vityia in my pants.

by BisexGhoul



Series: June [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: His eyes scouted the rink for a blur of black and silver that would look vaguely Viktor-shaped. When his eyes found none, he guessed his husband was probably in the locker rooms of the rink. He found it partly queer that Viktor did not say anything when leaving the rink, but Yuuri thought better of it and he may have been a bit too absorbed in trying to pull off the quads that his husband felt rather ignored.And Yuuri knew all too well how starved for his attention Viktor was. But who was Yuuri to judge? He was the same for Viktor’s attention in turn.





	Vityia in my pants.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no excuse
> 
> title graciously provided by @[crowboi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crowboi)

Yuuri could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead. A cold dribble leaving behind an equally cold trail of dampness in a stark contrast against his overheated skin. His chest was heaving with overexertion.

His eyes scouted the rink for a blur of black and silver that would look vaguely Viktor-shaped. When his eyes found none, he guessed his husband was probably in the locker rooms of the rink. He found it partly queer that Viktor did not say anything when leaving the rink, but Yuuri thought better of it and he may have been a bit too absorbed in trying to pull off the quads that his husband felt rather ignored.

And Yuuri knew all too well how starved for his attention Viktor was. But who was Yuuri to judge? He was the same for Viktor’s attention in turn.

With a final big exhale, he made his way across the ice towards the locker room.

Once inside he grabbed the nearest towel he found and wiped his forehead with it. Having his eyes closed he startled at the feel of hands on his hips and the sudden pull against Viktor’s own damn chest. The smell of Viktor’s body wash told Yuuri that this dampness was because his husband must have taken a shower.

Just as he put the towel away and opened his eyes he felt Viktor’s lips brush against his ear.

“Yu~uri. I want you to fuck me.” He breathed in the shell of Yuuri’s ear with something akin a moan on his lips.

Yuuri swallowed the spit that just gathered in his mouth because Viktor’s words literally made his mouth water.

“Vi-Viktor!” He squawked so very inelegantly. “I don’t think locker room sex is a good idea.” He could feel all the blood in his body undecided if it should rush to his face or his dick.

Viktor pressed a fluttering kiss to that sweet spot behind Yuuri’s ear.

“As your husband, I think I get a say on whether locker room sex should be a ‘no no’ or not.” A breathy laugh left Yuuri’s lips at Viktor’s petulant tone of voice which he accentuated by pressing what felt like a very hard cock against Yuuri’s ass.

Feeling his knees buckle underneath his weight, the shorter man tried regaining some composure by turning towards Viktor and pressing a palm against his chest, his eyes not meeting his husband’s.

“At least let me take a shower, I’m all sweaty.”

He risked a glance at Viktor and he bit back another moan at the clouded lusty look he saw in his eyes. His eyes were a pool of deep blue and sexual desire. Something in Yuuri felt like celebrating that the Viktor Nikiforov looked at him like that. It was a look only meant for Yuuri.

“I know.” Viktor mumbled and pressed forward with his hips against Yuuri. The movement made Viktor’s cock brush against Yuuri’s clothed one. All train of rational thought was lost as soon as the taller man leaned in and pressed his lips against Yuuri’s in a bruising kiss.

One of Viktor’s hand traveled lower and grasped Yuuri’s cock just on the verge of almost painful, just like Yuuri liked it. He opened his lips to moan in Viktor’s mouth which gave the other man the opportunity to lick his way was across Yuuri’s lips and into his mouth.

Yuuri’s head was dizzy with desire and longing so much so that he had no recollection on how he was suddenly seated on the small wooden bench in the room. Viktor quickly pulled his pants down enough for his cock to peek out.

Viktor seated himself in Yuuri’s lap and pressed the head of his leaking cock against his hole. A blush spread out on Yuuri’s cheeks and further down his neck as he felt the wetness there. Shit, he was going to cum. How did this man exist?

He groaned loudly when Viktor sunk down on his cock. For a brief second Yuuri tried to stop Viktor thinking that he would unwillingly hurt him, but as soon as the head of his cock breached the first ring of muscle he knew there was no need. The taller man was clearly loose and so lubed up that surprisingly enough for Yuuri he smoothly slid inside his husband.

“Fuck, Viktor…”

A glint of mischief in Viktor’s eyes and he then pulled his head back exposing the long expanse of his fair skinned neck and moaned shamelessly.

“Yu~uri,” he breathed dragging the ‘u’. “Your cock fills me up so good.”

Yuuri swallowed and tried to hold back on cumming.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are, Yuuri. Skating like that with such determination in your eyes, with sweat rolling down your cheeks.” Viktor carried on whilst his pace picked up.

Yuuri’s hands were a vicious grip on Viktor’s hips. He wished he would have taken his skates off so he could pound into Viktor against a wall, but like this, he was completely at his husband’s mercy.

Viktor shifter his hips slightly and Yuuri guessed by the moan that followed that his cock was brushing against Viktor’s prostate.

Both were now quivering trembling messes. Their hips were almost flush to one another, the only movement being how Viktor kept trying to ground his hips in such a way that Yuuri’s cock would continue brushing against his prostate.

Soon enough Viktor was coming between the both of them completely untouched which in turn triggered Yuuri’s own orgasm at how tightly Viktor was clenching around him.

They embraced one another, breathing heavily. Yuuri started laughing as a wave of happiness overwhelmed him.

He felt Viktor’s grin against his forehead.

“I love you.” Yuuri whispered against the nape of Viktor’s neck.

“I love you too.” was whispered against his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on


End file.
